


Who Prays For Satan?

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bittersweet, F/M, Happy Ending, Hell, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Hell is a lonely place, and Lucifer's humans miss him almost as deeply as he misses them. A series of unexpected visitors let him visit with them for a few hours at a time, until a solution is found to allow him to return permanently.AKA: 5 times an angel babysat Hell for Lucifer to visit Earth, and 1 time he was allowed to stay.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 68
Kudos: 298





	1. 1: Amenadiel and Linda

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hircine_Taoist for beta-ing!
> 
> This chapter (and this chapter only) contains mention of suicidal thoughts/self harm in the context of a therapy session with Linda. The section begins and ends with '~~' if you would like to skip it, and I will include a summary of this chapter in the notes of chapter 2 if you wish to skip the chapter entirely.
> 
> Updates will be posted every other day.

Lucifer had been in Hell for half a century when Amenadiel arrived.

He lounged on his throne, trying not to let his mind drift to the humans he had to leave behind, when strong wingbeats heralded the arrival of a visitor.

"Hello, Luci. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here, Amenadiel? Hell is in no state to be left alone, and even if it was and I could I am perfectly capable of flying myself out."

"Linda sent me, brother." Amenadiel replied as he hovered as best he could before the throne.

A cold shot of fear dropped into Lucifer's stomach. "Is she alright? Is Charlie?"

"They're both fine, but she's worried about you."

"I'm fine, brother. I've been doing this for millennia, and Hell never changes."

"She's insistent that she sees you for a session. I can watch over Hell for a few earth hours."

Lucifer knew the look on Amenadiel’s face, and how insistent the good Doctor could be, and decided to acquiesce to the request.

"Fine. I'll go and show the Doctor I'm fine, then you can go back to your offspring."

"She's waiting in her office. Take as long as you need, Luci. I'll pray if there's a problem here."

"Right. Thank you, brother." Lucifer replied, before he launched himself Earthwards as Amenadiel settled at the foot of the throne.

* * *

He landed just inside the closed door of Linda's office, folding his wings away immediately as she looked up from her desk.

"Lucifer!"

"Hello, Doctor. Amenadiel said you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Please, have a seat, and help yourself to water and gummy bears if you want them."

Lucifer did as she asked, and grabbed a handful of gummy bears as he settled onto the couch. They were the best thing he'd tasted in decades, the sugar and artificial fruit flavours flooding over his tongue as he held back a moan of appreciation. Linda settled into her usual place opposite him, notebook at the ready as she began the session in earnest.

* * *

He looked much the same as when she last saw him, still in the same suit and with his hair still perfectly coiffed, but the longer she looked at him the more she noticed the little changes, like the tiredness in his eyes and tension in his posture. She decided to start simple, to ease them both back into the flow of a session.

"How are you, Lucifer?"

"A little tired. It took longer than I thought to settle Hell again."

"Oh?"

"It took a decade to root out and deal with all the dissidents, and then I spent a fruitless quarter-century trying to assemble a council who could rule in my stead. Demon lords bicker like schoolchildren, and seem incapable of making a decision without bloodshed. They ultimately deferred to me, which defeated the whole point of the exercise."

"That sounds frustrating."

"It is! They've successfully managed their legions and whole swathes of Hell for millennia, but as soon as I ask them to work together, it's like they've never made a decision in their lives!"

"And apart from that, how are you doing?"

A mirthless half-laugh escaped him. "Well, Hell is Hell, you know? Positive emotions are rather hard to come by. But I haven't given in to the voices, and I'm still devilishly handsome when I don’t need to look otherwise, so I can't complain."

~~

"You mentioned the voices before, but not that they were wanting you to do things. Is that new?"

"No, they've always been more suggestive in Hell. Still stoking the same self-hatred as up here, but in Hell they give tips on what to do about it. Some are a little final, but mostly just a little bit of externalising."

"Why do you think that might be?" she asked, and Lucifer's expression turned solemn.

"There are far more things that can hurt me in Hell, Doctor. Hell-forged blades are a lot easier to come by in the place they're made, after all, and every King must have a fully stocked armoury."

"Lucifer, promise me that if you ever come even close to doing anything the voices want you to, you will pray to Amenadiel and come to talk to me before you do anything," Linda requested, admittedly a little shaken by this near-admission that the voices were advocating self-harm or worse. She knew he'd self-mutilated when his wings first came back, but to her knowledge he had stopped and had shown no signs of relapsing.

"I promise, Doctor, but I really don't see why you're so concerned. The voices have barely changed in thousands of years, and I rarely did anything before."

"Well, ignoring your admission that you have hurt yourself because of the voices before, Hell and the voices may not have changed, but you have changed quite a bit since you were last there. I have watched you grow since you started seeing me, to become more emotionally open as well as greater ease in identifying emotions in yourself and others. In addition, you are alone this time, as Maze is still on Earth, and even if we were to disregard all of that, as your friend and your therapist, I don't want to see you hurt yourself."

He looked at her with that quietly surprised expression she had always hated, as it only ever appeared when anyone showed him basic human decency. No one should be shocked at being treated with such a basic level of care.

"…Understood, Doctor, and I promise I will find a way to come and see you if I ever come close to listening to what they want me to do."

~~

"Thank you, Lucifer. Speaking of loneliness, how are you dealing with being without your friends and acquaintances?"

Even without saying her name explicitly, they both knew who she really meant.

"I-I miss her, miss all of you. It’s lonely at the top," he said with a small, sad half-smile.

"Have you thought about going see her? I’m sure Amenadiel wouldn’t mind you spending a few more minutes here."

"I can’t, Doctor. If I see her, then I just might stay. A-and if she sees me, it will hurt her even more than the first time when I am forced to leave again. She deserves someone who can be there for her at any time, Linda, and that isn’t–can’t be–me."

"That's-that's very self aware of you, Lucifer. Do you want me to pass on a message for you?"

"No, it's better if she doesn't know I was here at all. But thank you, Linda."

"It's no problem. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

They continued to talk for another hour or so, Lucifer snacking on gummy bears the entire time, and taking a couple of handfuls as he prepared to leave.

"Be safe, Lucifer, and remember if you need to talk, Amenadiel and I are only a prayer away."

"I will try my best, and I promise I will call if I need to."

After a moment's indecision, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you, Lucifer, and I'm sure everyone else will too."

"I- I will too, Linda." he replied, briefly hugging back before pulling away

"Goodbye."

With that, he spread his wings and vanished.

* * *

When he arrived back in Hell, he was quick to send Amenadiel back to Earth.

He settled once again on his throne, and allowed himself to brood over the humans he'd left behind for a while before returning to his kingly duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	2. 2: Azrael and Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amenadiel's turn by the throne to let him visit Linda, Lucifer didn't think he'd get to leave Hell again before a soulution was found to keeping the demons in check. Another visitor let him escape for a few hours a lot sooner than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the last chapter for those who skipped: Amenadiel came down to Hell to watch over it as Linda had requested that Lucifer come up for a session. By the end of the session, he admitted that he missed all of his humans, especially Chloe, but refuses to let himself go and see her while he's topside because he doesn't think he could see her and still leave, and he believes that if she saw him and he left it would hurt her more than the first time. Linda offered to pass a message on, but he decided that it would be better for her not to know he was there at all. He returned to Hell, sent Amenadiel back to Earth, and brooded on his throne eating gummy bears he'd taken from Linda's office.

A while later, not as long as the last lonely stint, Lucifer was visited again. He was flicking through his books in the palace's vast library when a strong gust of air rustled through the pages of the tome he was holding.

"Hi Lu!"

"Azrael? Suddenly decided you want to pop in for a chat?"

"Not quite, I'm here because of Ella. Nothing bad has happened to her, I promise!" she reassured him as soon as she saw the worry on his face, "I went to check up on her, and she told me that she really misses you and that watching The Good Place alone didn't feel right. Apparently it's the finale tonight, and so I thought that I could watch Hell so you could go see her and watch the show together. I saw Amenadiel do it a little while back, and Ella was really sad…"

"Are you sure, Azrael?"

"Uh-huh! Definitely sure! Souls will look after themselves for a few hours while you go cheer Ella up."

"Alright. But call me if you need to go or if something happens here."

"I will. Now go, Lu! Ella wants to see you!"

* * *

Almost instantly, he landed outside the door to her flat. He felt uncharacteristically nervous as he waited for her to answer his knock, not quite sure how she'd react to his sudden disappearance and brief reappearance. There was a gasp just before the door was flung open.

"Lucifer?!"

"Hello, Miss Lopez."

There was a moment of stillness before Ella burst into movement and grabbed a shoe from beside the door, beating it against his chest as she let loose with an angry tirade of Spanish, asking him how he could leave without saying goodbye and not contacting any of them for 6 months. Lucifer let her rant, he knew she needed this and admitted to himself that it was a terrible way of leaving them, even if he had believed a clean break would be less painful.

After her tirade was over, she dropped the shoe and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him like she'd never let go again.

"Miss Lopez?"

"Just cause you did a stupid thing doesn't mean you can't be forgiven. And we have a series to catch up on and I didn't want it to be awkward."

"… Thank you, Miss Lopez."

"Now, come in, cause we've got almost five hours of TV to watch before the finale is on, and that's in five and a half, so we gotta get going!"

Snacks, blankets, and wine were swiftly found and they made themselves comfortable on the couch as Ella loaded up Netflix. Once they were both settled, she hit play, and the binge began.

Lucifer found it didn't take long to refresh his memory of the characters, and sitting watching with Ella felt wonderfully familiar and safe. He hadn't quite realised how much he'd missed just being in another's presence.

Before he knew it, they had finished all the available episodes and it was time for the finale.

As Eleanor tried desperately to persuade Chidi to stay, Lucifer found himself tearing up, reminded of the way Chloe had begged him not to leave on that balcony so long ago. Ella was also sniffling, and openly cried as Chidi gave his final speech to Eleanor. Thankfully she didn't mention the wetness on Lucifer's cheeks.

Michael's ending hit him unexpectedly. Something about how the Judge granted him his greatest wish with no catches except those inherent in the request, and no tricks or conditions, hit him somewhere deep and vulnerable, but Ella, wonderful human she was, said nothing and just handed him a tissue as the tears overflowed in earnest.

When the credits rolled, he felt satisfied, if emotionally wrought, and Ella expressed the same as the post-finale special began to play.

It was wonderful to see how well the cast got along and hear some of the stories from behind the scenes. Lucifer found himself aching for that sort of easy camaraderie that Hell sorely lacked.

The special was over faster than he wanted, and he snuck a few handfuls of the M&M’s left from their binge-snacks into his pocket when Ella wasn't looking. The gummy bears from Linda had run out less than a year after he saw her, and e really wanted some more sugar to sustain him in Hell.

"Soooo, are you back for good now?" she asked, hope plain on her face as she asked the question that had been burning in her since he arrived.

"Unfortunately not, Miss Lopez. I have to go back as soon as I leave here, and I am not sure if I will be permitted to return again."

"What?! But you just got back!"

"I don't like it either, but I have duties I have neglected for far too long."

"Did you at least get to see Chloe? She's missed you a lot."

"I haven't, but please don't tell her I was here. I don't want to hurt her if she knew I was here and didn't come and see her."

"Dude-"

"Please, Ella, promise me you won't tell her," he pleaded, and he knew he looked desperate as he used her first name. He could see the indecision on her face, before she nodded.

"Ok, I promise. I think you should see her, even if you can't stay, though."

He smiled sadly at her as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Miss Lopez. I wish you a future full of all the happiness you so deeply deserve."

Ella held back for a moment before wrapping him in her arms. He froze for a moment before laying a hand on her back.

"I hope you get to come back, Lucifer. We all miss you so much."

"…I miss you all too, and I hope I can return."

They stayed like that for a minute, before he gently pulled away, stepped through her door, closed it behind him, and returned to Hell.

* * *

He was quiet as he dismissed Azrael back to her duties, and slumped into one of the library chairs.

After a minute, he found one of his collection of murder mysteries and allowed himself to reminisce as he read and snacked on the M&M’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	3. 3: Remiel and Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's next visitor came almost exactly a year after he left to return to Hell, commanded to let him return to Earth for an important event.

The next time he received a visitor, he was in the middle of a fitting. Adrammelech had insisted it was needed, and was strutting around him like the pet peacocks he so loved, adjusting the narrow bone pins holding the suit in place. Lucifer didn't see why it was needed, he was pretty certain his measurements hadn't changed in the last 60 millennia Adrammalech had been in charge of his wardrobe. (That was a lie, he knew he had beefed up considerably during his last year on Earth, thanks to his pesky subconscious latching on to Cain's larger frame and the Detective's apparent affection for him while she was gone, and his Dad-forsaken self-actualisation had run with it to increase his muscles while he spent a month pining at the piano, although he's pretty sure he's returning to more of his previous size as he spent more time in Hell.)

A gust of air announced his visitor's arrival, and Lucifer span round to see which of Amenadiel or Azrael had come to see him this time. To his surprise, it was neither. As Adrammelech muttered under his breath about misaligned pins and fussed around him, Lucifer stood and stared at Remiel, stood in the entrance to his rooms.

"Remiel, it's been a while, hasn't it? What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I am here out of courtesy for Amenadiel, nothing more."

"Oh?"

"He has requested on behalf of the Nephil that I temporarily stand in for you so you can attend the child's birthday party. I do not understand why, but Amenadiel seemed to think it was important, and so here I am."

At the mention of a party, Adrammelech perked up from where he'd been fiddling with the pins around Lucifer's waist.

"A party, Sire? You must be properly attired! And I believe I have just the outfit," he announced, before scurrying off into the corridors leading to the realm of fabric and leather that was his alone to rule.

"Lech, wait! Ah well, no stopping him when he's go an idea in his head. How long is this for?"

"Three Earth hours. Then I must return to my duties."

_Not long enough to see **her**._

"Thank you, sister. Once Lech is back and I've been freed from this pin-filled torture suit, I shall be on my way."

* * *

He had managed to persuade Adrammelech that a simple tunic – black and sleeveless, decorated with delicate silver stars along its mid-thigh length hem and scattered up it – with a pair of loose plain black trousers would suffice for his nephew's party, so he didn't look too out of place as he landed outside Linda's house. Inside, he could hear Charlie's happy giggles and the familiar tones of his brother and the good Doctor, but as he laid his hand on the doorknob, another voice reached his ears.

 _Her_ voice.

Quickly, he backed away from the house, not wanting to risk being seen by her when he knew he only had a few hours. He soon found himself at the beach where so many of his most precious memories happened.

It was mostly empty, and he sank into the sand and thought through his options. He could return to the party and risk all he feared about seeing her again, wait and hope that the party finished before he had to return, so he could see Linda, Amenadiel, and his nephew without any others, or claim something came up and leave immediately. The last came too close to lying for his liking, so was swiftly dismissed, and the first left him a little afraid (not that he'd admit it to any but himself) so he decided to risk the second. As he wondered what to do to pass the time, he realised he didn't have a gift for Charlie, and although it was not necessarily expected of him, he wanted to give him something.

After a few minutes thought, he knew what he would gift his nephew. He swiftly relocated to a more private beach, not wanting to risk Lux's penthouse when he didn't know if it was still his, and unfurled his wings. He plucked three down feathers before furling them again, and unpicked one of the stars on his tunic to pull free a hellish silver thread. As he wound the thread around the shafts of the feathers to bind them together, he chanted in Enochian and Lilim, watching tiny symbols burn themselves into the shafts as he spoke. He wove protections for all the small family in as he chanted, although he concentrated most on Charlie and Linda, as Amenadiel is a big angel and can take care of himself. When the wrapping was complete, the thread wrapped 36 times around the feathers, he tied it off and created a loop with the remaining thread so it could be hung up.

The sun was beginning to go down as he completed the charm, so he screwed up his courage and returned to Linda's house. He checked the cars parked nearby as he landed, and even though he didn't see the Detective's, he still stood straining his ears for any sign of her voice outside Linda's front door for a good five minutes before he knocked.

Linda answered, Charlie in her arms and a shocked expression on her face as she saw it was him.

"Lucifer!"

"Hello, Doctor. Nephew."

"I was getting worried! Amenadiel prayed to Remiel and she said you had left Hell a good hour ago."

"I took a detour, to make the child a birthday present."

Linda raised her eyebrow at that, not quite believing that was the only reason, but gesturing him inside all the same. As he stepped inside, Amenadiel looked over from the kitchen.

"Luci! You made it! You just missed Chloe and the others."

"Did I? Ah well." Lucifer replied with a forced casualness.

"I can call her if you want?"

"No, thank you. This visit was for Charlie's birthday, not for me."

Much to Lucifer's relief, Linda spoke up before Amenadiel could say anything more.

"It was. We weren't expecting you to, but you said you had a gift?"

"I do. Not for the little being to touch, but still for him," he replied as they sat down in the living room, and held out the charm.

Charlie made a grab for it, but Linda managed to take it before he could as Amenadiel walked over to see what it was.

"Are these- yours?" she asked as she noticed the soft glow tho the feathers.

"They are. It's a protection charm for the three of you, to announce to anyone wishing you harm that you are under _my_ protection, especially demons. The feathers are mine and the thread is from Hell, so it is a fairly powerful charm."

"Thank you, Lucifer. That's a really thoughtful gift."

"Thank you, brother. Does that mean you will be able to return soon?"

"I- I'm not sure, but it should help prevent any more incidents like the Mayan if any demons do manage to slip through the Gates again."

The three adults lapsed into silence for a minute, until Charlie brought them out of it.

"Cake! Unca Wuci cake!"

Lucifer looked horrified at the mangling of his name, and Amenadiel laughed.

"We told him he could have a little bit more cake when Uncle Luci got here. Do you want some?"

"Of course! I haven't had anything sweet in decades."

Amenadiel returned to the kitchen to cut slices for all of them, Charlie's considerably smaller than the ones for the adults, and brought them over. Lucifer practically inhaled his, and they quickly settled into pleasant chatter as Charlie showed off a few of his presents.

When Amenadiel took Charlie into another room for a nappy change, Linda took the opportunity to inquire about how he had been coping since their session. He answered honestly, not hiding the fact that the voices were still there and still the same, but happily reporting that he had been finding them no more than a background annoyance, like a buzzing fly or dripping tap. She trusted that he was being fully honest with her, so didn't press further, just reiterated that she was always there for him if he needed her.

Amenadiel and Charlie soon returned, and the chatter continued, with the addition of Lucifer's attempts to teach his nephew how to say his name properly.

All too soon, the time came for him to leave. As he prepared to go, Linda pressed a slice of cake in a ziplock bag into his hands, and he permitted all three to hug him, even the spawnling who grabbed at his tunic with chubby fists and mushed his face into his chest.

"Buh-bye Unca Wucifa!"

"Goodbye, nephew."

"I hope we get to see you again, Lucifer."

"So do I, Linda. I must be off, though, else Remiel will get antsy. Goodbye, Linda, Amenadiel."

"Goodbye, Luci."

He stepped back and unfurled his wings, Charlie's excited coos following him back as he returned to Hell.

* * *

Remiel left as soon as she saw him, and Adrammalech didn't give him any chance to brood as he pulled him back into the interrupted fitting.

When he was finally freed, he retreated back to his throne with the cake, and savoured every mouthful as he surveyed his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	4. 4: Zathael and Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three earth months after his last visit, another angel turns up to let him visit earth. For a very different reason this time.

The next visitor arrived at a most inopportune moment. Lucifer was in the middle of selecting replacements for those of his personal guard who had sided with Dromos. He'd left it as long as he had to ensure that some of the demons in the legions had a chance to reach the exacting standard he expected of his Koning se Wag. The selection process involved him personally sparring with each prospective member, and his visitor arrived as he was mid match.

The Lilim he was sparring looked up at the sound of wings, distracted for just a moment, but long enough for Lucifer to have him on his back with his blade at his throat. He seemed capable enough, bar the distraction, so Lucifer let him up after a moment and sent him back to his legion to train further before stalking across the arena to where his visitor had landed. They were one of the middle angels, with dominion over Vengance if Lucifer recalled correctly,

"Lucifer The Morningstar, Known as the Dragon, Satan, the Adversary, Tempter of Humanity, the Prince of Darkness-"

"Urgh, Zathael, get on with it. You don't have to recite all my titles. What do you want?"

"I have been sent by Amenadiel the First-Born on behalf of the demon Mazikeen of the Lilim, with instruction to guard this Place while you meet her in the Devil's Hole Hills in the Mojave Desert."

Lucifer had an inkling of what Maze wanted to see him for, but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Alright. I will meet with her, and return as soon as her business with me is concluded. If there is any trouble, pray to me and I shall return immediately." he replied, before taking wing, not wanting to risk Zathael launching into another speech.

"Fare Thee Well, Lucifer The Morningstar."

* * *

He had barely landed when Maze's fist met his face, knocking him to the ground just as his wings vanished.

"Hello to you too, Maze," he said as he stood again and wiped his hand under his nose.

" _You left me!_ " she growled, before she once again launched herself at him.

Maze rained punches down on him as he offered token resistance, just enough for her to keep fighting him. He knew she needed this but hated to fight anyone who didn't fight back, so made sure to land a few hits while still taking the brunt of her anger.

Eventually, she stopped attacking, and the two of them ended up lying next to each other on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Maze. But I needed to go to protect Charlie, to protect all of you."

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to return with you."

"I assumed you'd want to stay-"

"That's it! You assumed! You said you wouldn't make decisions for me anymore, but that's exactly what you did!"

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have left Linda and the urchin and the spawnling?"

"That's not the _point_ , Lucifer! It doesn't matter what I would've picked, it matters that you didn't ask," she said as she sat half-up and glared at him.

"I am sorry, Mazikeen. I know this is no excuse, but I couldn't delay my leaving or I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to go."

The pair lapsed into silence, both mulling over what had been said. Eventually Lucifer pulled himself to his feet and offered her his hand.

"Maze, would you like to come back to Hell with me?"

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet before she replied.

"Thanks, Lucifer, but no. I want to stay here with the humans. You better come back someday though."

"I promise I will try. Keep them safe, Maze, please?"

"I will," she promised, before she dug into her pocket, "Linda said you'd been taking candy back with you, so here."

A small tin hurtled towards him, and hit him in the chest before he had a chance to catch it.

"Weed gummies," Maze explained as he looked to see what it was, "Sugar and drugs, and easier to transport than brownies. I squished a couple of packs in there."

"Thank you, Maze."

"Yeah, well, looks like you need them. If you're dressed like that it means my asshole siblings are causing trouble."

"Actually, they've been remarkably calm recently. I donned my armour to select replacements for the Koning se Wag. A few of them sided with Dromos, so they had to be removed."

"Traitors!"

"I know! They have been punished however, and enough time has passed for me to be able to find new guards of the same calibre as the old."

"I better let you get back to it."

"Yes, well. No rest for the wicked. Take care of yourself, and them, Maze."

"I will. And don't worry about Decker. Linda told me how you don't want her to know you've been here, and I gotchu."

Lucifer shot her a grateful smile before he spread his wings and returned to Hell.

* * *

He landed in the middle of the arena, to the gasps of the Lilim. Zathael mercifully took his leave without a further speech as one of the current Koning se Wag spoke up.

"My Lord! What happened to you? Are we in danger?"

"Relax, Naamah, my injuries are the result of sparring with Mazikeen, you are not in any danger," he replied, pleased by the ripple that passed through the waiting demons at Maze's name. She had become something of a legend in the time she had been gone, and he knew this latest titbit would only stoke the rumours. "But that's enough chit-chat, send in the next hopeful."

It was several hours later when he finished working through the hopefuls, and had sent those who were successful to the barracks for their armour and assignment. Finally alone, he lay back in his room and popped a handful of gummies into his mouth, grateful for even the mild high they were capable of in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koning se Wag = King's Guard in Afrikaans/Lilim
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


	5. 5: Barachiel and Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three earth months after Maze, another sibling drops by with an urgent request for Lucifer's presense topside.

The next angel to darken his doorstep had the worst timing of the lot. He was just about to drift off to sleep when a flurry of wings woke him.

"Bloody _Hell_! Can't a Devil sleep?"

"I apologise, Morningstar, but I come bearing an urgent request."

"Barachiel? What could you possibly want with me? You deal with children, and I would rather the buggers stay away from me."

"The child specifically requested you, Morningstar. I believe you know her? One Miss Beatrice Espinoza."

"The urchin? Is she alright?" Lucifer asked as he sat up to stare his brother in the eye.

"I do not know. She sounded… distressed, but I do not believe she is in imminent danger."

"Right. Right. I don't believe the demons will try anything, and I will be back as soon as I can. Thank you, brother."

* * *

He landed outside the apartment, and hoped that Beatrice was still in the same room she was when he left as he folded his wings away. There were no lights on as he approached and located the urchin's window, and he hoped that he wouldn't wake the Detective. Gently, he rapped on the window, and the light flickered on.

A moment later, the spawn's face appeared in the window, and Lucifer quickly shushed her before she could wake the Detective. Luckily, she obeyed and kept quiet as she opened her window.

"Lucifer!" she whisper-hissed once the window was open.

"Hello, spawn. May I come in? Your mother cannot know I'm here, so I'll have to climb through your window."

"Of course!"

Climbing inside was one of the least graceful things he'd ever done, so he was glad no-one but the spawn was a witness. Once he was inside, she got him to sit on her bed, seeming quite happy after Barachiel said she was distressed.

"Are you alright, urchin? My brother said you prayed to me and were distressed."

"I-I had a nightmare, and I wanted to see that you were ok."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. Do you want to, I don't know, _talk_ about it?"

At his words, she sniffled and launched herself at him to wrap him in a hug.

For a moment he froze, before tentatively wrapping his arms around her.

"I-It was the hangar again, but-but this time you didn't get better and you were stuck in Hell and no one could help you out."

"It's alright, urchin, I'm alive, and that _bliksem_ is suffering in Hell. You and your mother are safe."

"But what about you? You've been in Hell, haven't you? Are you back now?"

"…I have been in Hell, and I will have to return, but I promise you I am not trapped, and I will try my very hardest to find a way to return to LA."

"I don't want you to go back, Lucifer! Maze has told me about it and you're too nice to be down there!"

"Urchin, I am the Devil, and I will be fine. I need to stay down there for at least little while longer to keep all of you safe."

"I still hate it."

"So do I."

Neither spoke as she finished sniffling, and after one last squeeze released him. As she sat back, she noticed what he was wearing.

"Are those leather pyjamas?!"

"Ah, yes. Adrammelech insisted that as I no longer have Maze to watch my back, I needed to be armoured when I am otherwise unable to defend myself."

"Cool! Do you think Adrammelech could make me some?"

"They are extraordinarily uncomfortable."

"But they look so cool!"

"Very well, urchin, I shall see what I can do. But, in return, I need you to promise me that you will never tell your mother I was here."

"But Mom misses you!"

"I miss her too, but I cannot see her and it would hurt her too much to know I was here and didn't see her. Please, Beatrice, that's all I ask."

"…Fine. I won't tell Mom you were here."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I shall have to take my leave now, as you are feeling better." Lucifer rose from the bed and began to step towards the window before he was stopped by the spawn's hand on his arm.

"Wait, Lucifer!"

He stilled, and turned to see her digging about under her bed. Soon, she emerged clutching a plastic container with a single slice of chocolate cake inside.

"If you're going straight back to Hell, I want you to have this. Maybe it'll make Hell a bit nicer for a bit."

"Thank you, urchin," he replied as he took it, before he was once again encased in a hug.

"You better try and come back soon, Lucifer. I miss you."

"I miss you too, spawn, and I will try my hardest to return soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lucifer."

With that, he extricated himself from her grip, climbed out of the window, and returned to Hell.

* * *

After Barachiel left, Lucifer sat up for a while longer, not yet ready to sleep. Seeing the urchin stoked the ache in his heart higher than any of his previous visits, the Detective so close but still so far, and he pined for her.

He allowed himself to _feel_ as he ate and considered how to approach Adrammalech, knowing that soon he would have to quash those feelings to return to his rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bliksem = bastard in Afrikaans/Lilim
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


	6. +1: Michael and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years to the day since he left Earth and Chloe, Lucifer is finally allowed to return and _stay_.

It had been another half-century since his last sojourn to Earth when another angel arrived.

"Sammy!"

Lucifer span round to face the newcomer, hellfire dancing in his eyes at the unwanted name and the voice of the one sibling he’d quite happily never see again.

"That’s not my name, Michael." he growled "What do you want? Come to laugh at your Fallen brother?"

"No, I’ve come to talk to you, Sa-Lucifer. Amenadiel told me how he and some of the others have been taking shifts down here to let you return to your humans."

"I doubt that’s going to happen again, so you don’t have to stop them. Anyway, it’s their decision what they do with their time, I didn’t ask them to do anything."

"Shut up and listen, Lucifer. I'm not trying to stop them, I'm joining them. We've worked out if we each spend 52 Earth days down here, we can all keep up with the rest of our lives and the demons will stay contained. I've come to do the first shift, so you can get back to your humans and your girlfriend."

Lucifer looked at his brother, confused and suspicious.

"Why are you, of all people, helping _me_?"

"Your girlfriend has been praying to both of us for almost two earth years, and I can't take it anymore."

"Both of us? I haven't heard anything from her. And she's not my girlfriend, at least not yet."

"You haven't heard anything because nobody taught her how to close prayers properly. She can do it well enough for the very end, but in between her continued intent means it just stays with me, and I do _not_ need to hear it."

"Oh?"

"I would tell you what she said, because it was all meant for you, but I fear having me saying most of it would be horrifying for us both. There were plenty of 'I miss you' and 'I love you's though, and very explicit, graphic details of what she wished to do to you when you returned. Pleasant things, I assure you!" he added quickly as Lucifer felt a note of panic in his stomach at his twin's words. "So please, Luci, go back to her so she can say these directly to you and I don't have to hear it anymore?"

"When do I have to return?"

"In 313 Earth days, but whoever has the shift before your next one will pray to you a few days ahead of the changeover to allow you to settle things on Earth for the following two months."

"Thank you, brother."

Lucifer couldn't stop himself grinning as he took wing, excited to finally see Chloe again.

* * *

It was two years to the day since Lucifer left, and Chloe was in Lux. It had become almost a routine, on important dates, for her to head to the penthouse in the evening, wrap herself in one of his shirts, and drink.

Patrick nodded to her from behind the bar as she walked through the almost empty club, not yet open for the night, but gearing up for a full house as she retreated to the elevator. When it reached the penthouse, she locked off access before stripping down to her underwear and putting on one of his shirts, sprayed with his cologne, breathing in his scent before wandering over to the bar and picking up two glasses. She poured two glasses of scotch and carried them over to the coffee table placing one in the centre of the mat she brought with her, and sipping from the other, savouring the burn in her throat. After a moment, she lit a match and sent up a brief "Fuck you" to Michael before directing her thoughts to Lucifer and lighting the scotch on the mat.

"That's a waste of good scotch, you know."

For a moment, she thought she'd imagined the voice from the balcony, but looked around anyway to see _him_ stood there, a smirk on his face and looking almost exactly the same as he did when he left.

"Lucifer?"

"Hello, Detective."

* * *

Lucifer landed on his balcony, with the intention of getting a clean suit before he flew to the Detective''s apartment, but found his penthouse already occupied. She was wearing one of his shirts and little else, and was moving about his penthouse with an ease that simultaneously swelled his heart and broke it. He decided not to alert her to his presence for a little while, content to watch as she poured out two glasses of scotch and set one on the table.

She didn't notice him as he leant in the open balcony doorway, and he watched in silence as she sipped at her scotch. He spoke up when she set light to the other glass, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"That's a waste of good scotch, you know."

At the sound of his voice, she sat up straight, but hesitated for a moment before turning around to look at him.

"Lucifer?"

"Hello, Detective."

She kept staring at him as she slowly got up and began to approach him. "Is-Is that really you? Are you really here?"

"In the flesh, Detective, and not going anywhere for a good long while."

As soon as he'd finished speaking, Chloe crashed into him and hugged him for all she was worth, an act he was only too happy to reciprocate.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured into his chest, and he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair in reply.

"I've missed you too, Chloe, so very much."

They stood unmoving for a moment, before she pulled back and pulled his face to hers, pouring all she couldn't find the words to say into a bruising kiss. He reciprocated as tears began to prick at his own eyes at the fulfilment of so many lonely dreams.

They quickly made their way to the couch, neither of them willing to let go of the other. Before they could go too far, Chloe forced herself to pull back.

"How long is a 'good long while'?"

"Almost a year, darling. My siblings and I are taking shifts, and I'll only be down there for 52 days a year."

She broke out into a wide smile at his words. "Good, because I have a lot of things I want to do with you, Lucifer Morningstar."

"I cannot wait for you to enlighten me."

"Did-did you not hear my prayers?" she asked, pulling away to look him in the face.

"Unfortunately not. No-one taught you how to properly close prayers, so your habit of berating Michael first meant he heard everything and I heard nothing. He was _mortified_ when he told me of it, so I cannot wait to hear what saucy details you have in mind," he replied with his signature eyebrow tweak even as Chloe's face went bright red from embarrassment. "My brother was smart enough to not tell me any of what you described, because that would ruin it entirely, but he did say you said you missed me a lot, and that you-you…"

"That I love you? Because I do, Lucifer, I still do."

"I hope you know that I do too, Chloe, and I always will," he asked as he dared let his hope show on his face.

"I do, Lucifer," she replied "Now, I believe you wanted to learn how I planned on greeting you?"

"I think it would be far better if you show me, rather than tell me, Detective. I am a _tactile_ learner, after all."

Chloe couldn't hold back the smile he brought to her face, and pulled him down to meet her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
